Our Vacation
by Skye Rocket
Summary: Christian and Satine go on vacation in the year 2002 to a little beach house in Florida...but when they get there they discover that they aren't alone...I think it's better than it sounds...or at least I HOPE it is. Enjoy!
1. "They Don't Make Them Like This Anymore!...

Our Vacation  
  
Skye Rocket  
  
A/N: Mmhmm, my first Moulin Rouge fanfic. Be kind. And just let me say, all of you guys write THE BEST fics!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Christian, Satine, you know. Yeah. I don't even really own Mary and Trev, they're [whispers] actually just me and my brother. Enjoy!  
  
------  
  
"This will be great!" Satine said. She had no idea how Christian had gotten them into the year 2002, but she liked the idea. The warm Florida air was heavy around the two of them. They had gone out shopping for clothes that wouldn't draw attention to them for not being from the time period, and Satine had become quite attached to her new sunglasses. Christian had become fascinated by the modern 'cars.' He had gotten a license as soon as he and Satine had arrived, and leased a Jeep for the two of them.  
  
"Yeah, I know! But it's kind of weird knowing that right now, everyone that we knew is…erm, dead," Christian said, half concentrating on driving. Satine made a face.  
  
"Well, I never thought about it like that," she said slowly. "But, ah well. We're here to have some 'alone' time. Just the two of us." Satine leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Just the two of us," Christian sighed happily as the Jeep cruised down the highway.  
  
------  
  
"Don't spill that in my car!" I yelled to my brother. "They don't make them like this anymore." And it was actually pretty true. I drove an old, powder blue beetle. I had the windows rolled all the way down.  
  
"I won't! Don't get angry!" Trev yelled from where he was stretched out in the middle of all of our luggage in the backseat. He was dangerously sloshing his coke around. I turned quickly and gave him a warning look. We were driving to a small beach house that our parents had taken the liberty of renting for the two of us to share this summer.  
  
My brother and I were great friends, and we had been planning this road trip since Christmas. I had my CD player plugged into my the cigarette lighter with the adaptor I had bought especially for this trip. It was quietly playing a CD I had burned. Trevor was leafing through a tacky comic book, and he had a large stack next to him.  
  
He was wearing a green T-shirt with a white stripe across the front and orange shorts. His sandals were kicked off and were lying on the floor. It was swelteringly hot outside, and Trevor had made a fan out of a sheet of computer paper, from the stack that we had brought. My air conditioning was shot and there wasn't much we could do. Still, we had planned, for some reason, on just taking my car.  
  
Not that I was good at planning. I was wearing my blue and red flowered peasant blouse and a pair of jeans with patches on the shins. I had kicked off my flip flops with the sequined straps and they sat next to my feet.  
  
"Are we almost there, Mary?" my dear eleven-year-old companion asked. I blew a loose hair out of my eye.  
  
"Of course!" I said happily. We were on our way to the best summer of our lives…or were we?  
  
------  
  
"Oh! It's darling!" Satine gushed happily, looking at the beach house. She removed her sunglasses and folded them, placing them inside her straw bag with the plastic flowers. She and Christian had only been in the current time for about a month, and mostly kept to themselves. They also didn't indulge much into the new pleasures that had suddenly become available. For instance, they no longer had to go to a theater to see acting, just turn on the talking box and watch it. They had seen it in a shop window.  
  
"Glad you like it," Christian said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. He suddenly picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran to the door, and she giggled and squealed. Christian stopped and unlocked the door. They had parked the Jeep in the back driveway and climbed the deck.  
  
The two of them walked through the door. It led into the kitchen. It had pale blue carpet and tiled counter tops. The empty cookie jar sat under the wooden cabinets. The wallpaper was a pale purple color. The two of them walked into the living room and sat down on the plush red sofa.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Christian asked softly. Satine smiled warmly.  
  
"I think it's great."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
------  
  
"Well, this is it!" I said happily. Trevor clapped. He grabbed his tote bag with all of his comics and such in it, along with blankets and groceries. I held my backpack, two duffel bags and dragged the cooler behind me. We parked in the front of our 'new home.' It was right on the beach.  
  
It had blue shutters and was white. It had a porch going all around the second story. The house was perfect. I had to hand it to Mom and Dad, their connections really paid off this time.  
  
"Come on!" Trevor yelped, running up the stairs as fast as he could. I followed him. The cooler banged on the wooden stairs. I pulled the key off of the lanyard around my neck and shoved it into the lock and twisted it.  
  
The door came open easily. The two of us stepped inside into a dining room. It had a blue vase with a bundle of silk tulips in it. I sat our bags down, and Trevor followed in suit. I ran to the living room, when…  
  
SMACK!  
  
I collided with something and fell to the floor. "What in the-?" I mumbled, rubbing my knee. I looked up. A guy stood in front of me. He had black hair and greenish blue eyes. He wore a pair of board shorts and a white tank top. His shoes were missing, and in his had was a bottle of Coke.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked. "Maintenance?" I looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Uh…no…my younger brother and I have rented this house for the summer. And who might you be?" I was incredibly confused.  
  
"I'm Christian," he said. I folded my arms.  
  
"Darling, what is it?" a voice asked. A woman with fluffy red hair came in the room. She was dressed in a pink halter top and denim shorts, plastic flip flops in her hand. Christian folded his arms. The lady smiled and extended her hand.  
  
"Hello, dear, I'm Satine, and who might you be?"  
  
"Mary. This is my brother Trevor. We've rented this house. For the summer." I frowned.  
  
"Well, that's impossible!" Satine said. "Christian and I rented this house!" I gasped.  
  
"Uh, no…" I said.  
  
"Uh, yes," Christian said, mocking my voice. He seemed to either be A) a naturally evil sort of fellow or B) not in a good mood. I was hoping that the latter was true.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I found myself asking.  
  
"I think there's been some sort of mix up!" Satine was saying, obviously trying to avoid conflict. I shook my head.  
  
"These people NEVER mix up!" I said. "Obviously some moron screwed with the cards." I was practically hysterical. This wasn't fair! And I wasn't about to go home just because some snooty guy and his wife/girlfriend/whatever were staying here too.  
  
Trevor came up to stand next to me. "Well, we aren't leaving!" I had to hand it to the little guy. He and I were always on the same wavelength.  
  
"Well, I don't think that there's any reason to shout," Satine said.  
  
"We are staying RIGHT here!" Christian said, anger in his voice. I threw myself onto the sofa.  
  
"I guess we'll have to stay here together then. Trevor, you can have the smaller bedroom. And these lovely people," I said sarcastically. "Can have the master bedroom." I smiled sweetly. "Of course, that is in the case that you don't mind."  
  
"That will be fine," Christian growled. Trevor began unloading the groceries.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse us, we are going to have lunch. We haven't eaten in twelve hours," Trevor said. I sighed and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"This sucks," I said stiffly. Trevor nodded.  
  
"What's for lunch?" he asked, gesturing at the bag of groceries.  
  
"You can have Spagettios. I am having macaroni and cheese," I said. I emptied a can of his lunch into the pot that I was going to cook it in. I put some water in a second pot and put them both on the stovetop.  
  
Soon our lunch was finished and we sat at the dining room table to eat. We didn't talk for fear of upsetting our new 'roommates.' I was still very PO'ed about the whole situation. Why did things like this always seem to happen to me. It was just like that time when we went to go so "Star Wars" and some jerk had already bought the last tickets when we had already bought them using the Internet. I finished eating and threw away my plastic bowl and silverware. I laid on the couch and opened my journal.  
  
i Dear Journal,  
  
Today we arrived. I thought it was to be the best day of our lives. Way I mistaken? YES! This is totally unfair. We are staying here with some flighty-acting woman and this uptight, evil guy who acts like- /i  
  
"Move your feet, I want to sit down," Christian said. My mouth fell open.  
  
"Sorry, I am sitting in my bed. Why don't you sit on the ottoman?" I asked sweetly. He grumbled and sat on the ottoman. I resumed writing in my journal.  
  
i who acts like I tried to shave his head with a cheese grater. I think I'm gonna snap. On the other hand, we're right on the beach. So it's still OK, I suppose. Hrmmph. Doesn't mean I have to like it. Seeya! Mary /i  
  
I sighed and shut the book, putting it back inside my backpack.  
  
"So. What are you supposed to be?" Christian asked suddenly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What are you supposed to be dressed as?" he asked. I folded my arms.  
  
"Nothing! I always dress like this," I insisted.  
  
"Does your mother know?" Christian said.  
  
"Of course she knows!" I said. "She even likes the way I dress!" I was really surprised.  
  
"Sorry. Can I tell you a secret?" he asked seriously. What was with this guy? I had only known him for about half an hour and he was going to tell me a 'secret?' Sheesh. Talk about creepy. He seemed kind of naïve though.  
  
"Sure," I said anyway.  
  
"I'm from the year 1899," he said. I laughed.  
  
"Ha ha! You had me there for a sec."  
  
"No, really! My love, Satine and I came from the eighteen hundreds to go on vacation in the year 2002," Christian said. I looked at him closely.  
  
"Do you do drugs?" I asked seriously. He gasped.  
  
"I beg you pardon, Madame! No!" Christian said, aghast at the suggestion.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you have no idea how this works?" I said. I stood up and pushed the power button on the TV. Christian nodded.  
  
"What?!" Trevor said. I hadn't seen him behind Christian. Satine stood next to him.  
  
"Christian!" Satine shrieked. "No one is supposed to know!" I sighed. It had gone from bad, to decent, to just plain old…weird.  
  
"And neither of them do drugs, Trev," I said, trying to inform him. I sighed and laid my head back on my pillow with the Teddy Grahams pillowcase.  
  
"This is insane!" I cried.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Okay, hope you liked it. I am planning on continuing, at least if you guys like it. Sorry if there were any errors. I try.  
  
Til Next Time,  
  
Skye Rocket 


	2. "He Got Attacked By a Seagull!"

Our Vacation  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge, and I don't own 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mud. Puddle of Mud is from my state. Go me. Ahem. I heard that song on the school bus one time. OKAY, I'M RAMBLING AGAIN! I also don't own 'Southern California' by Wax, Come What May or Nirvana, or a Beautiful Mind. If I forgot to mention something, I don't own it. All righty.  
  
******  
  
"No, we aren't insane," Christian said.  
  
"No! This situation is insane. And yes, dear, you are," I said, my head buried under my pillow.  
  
"You are being quite rude for a first meeting. If I were you I'd try to make a better first impression than you are," he said sternly.  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, mother," I spat back. God, I was so ticked off. Trevor stared at me. He gave me a warning look and shook his head.  
  
"Learn some manners, child!" Satine said, flabbergasted by my rudeness. I folded my arms.  
  
"One: I have them. Two: You ought to tell that to your boyfriend too. And finally Three: I am NOT a child!" I growled. I was so mad that tears almost came trickling out my eyes. I was really frustrated too.  
  
"Listen up!" Trevor barked. We all turned to look at him. "We are going to be here the whole summer together weather any of us like it or not! So I am going to have fun. With my sister. Like I CAME HERE to do!" We all sighed.  
  
"Let's go down to the beach Christian," Satine suggested. Christian nodded and the two of them left.  
  
"Hey, let's have karaoke!" Trevor said.  
  
"Wow," I said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That speech, homeskillet, the speech! You're so awesome!" He beamed.  
  
"It's the least I could do," Trevor replied. I chortled and went over to the table to get my CD player. I plugged it in.  
  
"What do you want to sing?" I asked. We thought a minute.  
  
"How about Puddle of Mud?" he suggested. I shrugged.  
  
"'Kay." I pushed the button for the song number I wanted. 'Blurry' began blasting. I leapt up onto the couch.  
  
"Everything's so blurry, and everyone's so fake!" Trev screeched. I mimicked playing the guitar.  
  
"And everybody's empty, and everyone is so messed up!" I sang along. Just then the door swung open. I stared at the door. Trevor kept singing.  
  
"There's oceans in-," he said, but stopped as Christian and Satine stormed through the door.  
  
"It's raining," Satine explained wistfully. I sat down and switched off the CD player.  
  
Christian emerged from the kitchen with a bag of corn chips and a bottle of Sprite for Satine. I folded my arms and sat on the floor. I flicked on the TV. The news was on, and it flashed a thunderstorm warning.  
  
"Uh oh," Trev mused. I opened my backpack and pulled out the contents. The book 'A Beautiful Mind,' my journal, my poetry notebook, a large box of rolling ink pens, colored pencils, my camera and film, my CD case, my keys, lip glosses, a small bag of hair ties, an envelope with money our parents had given us, my wallet, and my house slippers. I slipped my feet into the slippers.  
  
"Trevie, you'll need to put away your clothes. I'm keeping my stuff in your room, since I was blessed with the 'privilege' of sleeping on this sofa," I advised.  
  
"Are you like, a pack rat?" Christian asked, looking at the pile of stuff on the floor.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not the biggest example of my pack rat-ness," I said, standing up. "I'll show you!" I unzipped my duffel bag and pulled out a metal box with a lock on the front. It didn't lock, but that was okay with me. I opened it. A large mound of papers was inside it. I handed it to Christian.  
  
"Sheesh, girl, you need to throw some of this away," he said. I gasped.  
  
"Oh, you did not! I would NEVER throw this away! It is my pride and joy," I said, shocked.  
  
"All I see are some papers with cross outs on them and the words, Ewan, Mustang, Blue," he said. I snatched the box away.  
  
"Those are MASH games!" I said. "You do it to see who you'll marry. You know, fortune telling." He nodded, but I guessed he didn't really get it. Satine looked off into space. Trevor excused himself out to the car to bring in the rest of the suitcases. Satine suggested she help him.  
  
So I was stuck in here alone with Christian. I tossed my keys to Trev and they left.  
  
"So…got a favorite song?" I asked. Christian smiled. Sure, it was a tiny smile, but I think it still counts!  
  
"Well, me and Satine wrote this song, called 'Come What May,'" He explained. "Come what may, come what may, I will love you, til my dying DAY!" he sang.  
  
"That's very nice!" I said, applauding. "My favorite song is 'Southern California' by Wax," I said. "I'm gonna move to Southern California, got me a ride and a reason to ignore you!" Christian smirked.  
  
"Ah ha, is that like that rap stuff that that woman on TV was complaining about? About some guy whose name sounds like a candy?" Christian asked.  
  
"Who? Eminem?" I suggested. He nodded. "Nah. It's kind of rock, kinda not. Tell me, do you know who Nirvana is?" Christian shook his head. "Ah, pity. So, where you from?"  
  
"I'm from London originally, but then I came to France," he said. He beamed. "Satine works at the Moulin Rouge," Christian added proudly, and proceeded to explain to me all about their love story.  
  
"Wow, that's great," I said. "So love really DOES overcome all obstacles. Hey!" I cried. "That's deep! I better write that down!" I opened my notebook and turned to a blank sheet. I wrote "Some love can overcome all obstacles."  
  
"Are you a poet?" he asked. I nodded. Just then to door opened. Satine came in. Her hair was blown all over her head. Trevor was behind her. He had a small cut on his forehead with a sliver of trickling down it. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He sat down the suitcases he had carried in.  
  
"What happened?!" I shrieked, running over to my brother.  
  
"We got attacked by a seagull! It was terrible!" Satine wailed. Christian ran up to her and hugged her. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Lemme look at that cut, Trev," I said. I led him into kitchen and wiped off the cut with a paper towel, and slapped a Band-Aid on the cut.  
  
"It's gonna be a long summer," Trevor observed as he watched Christian and Satine cooing at each other. I nodded.  
  
*-**-**-**-**-**-**  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Review, PUHLEASE!  
  
Til Later,  
  
Skye Rocket 


	3. "Isn't That Funny?"

Our Vacation, Chapter Three  
  
Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: I think you get the picture.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! [sniffles] I am begging!  
  
Moving right along…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I'm turning in for the night," Satine yawned. Christian smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight," he said softly. I rolled my eyes and turned them back to the copy of Mad Magazine that rested in my lap. I may have been a poet, but when it came to love, Christian and Satine were just getting to be a little much. I shot a glance at Trev, and he shook his head sadly.  
  
I laid back a little. "So, Christian, when are you going to bed?" I asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Why? Are you planning to rob me?" he asked dryly. I scoffed.  
  
"Eat crap," I suggested. He scowled.  
  
"Is that an acceptable way to speak to people that are older than you?" he asked, anger in his voice.  
  
"You know, Christian," I began lazily. "There is such a thing as 'anger management' classes, dear," I suggested. A deep scowl cut across Christian's face. I looked right back at him.  
  
"You know, girl, if you weren't of the female gender, I would hit you," he suggested. I have to say I was a bit shocked. I gave him a cold stare.  
  
"You know, the feminist movement has happened. Men and women are equals. You are welcomed to try," I said, seething. "And just, ya know, FYI, I could take you in a minute." Trevor looked on helplessly. He hated it when people fought. I could have ripped Christian's eyes out. I was so angry.  
  
"Are you betting on that?" Christian hissed. I gave him a small smile.  
  
"Not just betting, dear, I'm counting on that," I said, my voice dripping with forced sweetness. My hands itched to tear something apart. Don't get me wrong; I always tried to stay in a continuous state of non-violence. But not now.  
  
Something that he had said had pushed me over the edge. Now I was driven by anger, and was searching for a biting remark just to needle him. I leaned back slightly and folded my arms.  
  
"Is that so?" he mused. I nodded. "Well, 'sweet,' is it just me or do you seem a little…sure of yourself?" I sighed.  
  
"Well, Christian. A little slow aren't we?" I asked. I suddenly tapped at his head. He flinched and leaned away. "I don't know if you know this. But I am a teenager. All teens are sure of themselves." I did my best to talk down to him. Treat him like he was ignorant. Sheesh, I was being totally evil. I sighed.  
  
"Hmm, thanks for the warning. I'll keep it in mind that you think very highly of yourself," Christian said.  
  
"Yeah," I began sarcastically. "I'm a regular egomaniac. Don't damage my ego, or I could go insane. Become dangerous. In a word: destruction."  
  
"Well, then we will just have to avoid that then, won't we?" he suggested perkily. I had forgotten what we had been fighting about. I was suddenly kind of scared. But I forced myself to stay looking happy and calm.  
  
"Yes, we will. And that you," I pointed at him. "don't like people who have high self esteem. Did you know that that is a sign of low self esteem. Isn't that funny?"  
  
"Hilarious," he spat. Trevor began inching his way out the door.  
  
"Uh, I'm going to bed," he said.  
  
"Night, Trevie," I said, not averting my stony gaze. "Well," I said. "I think that I am going to sleep also." Christian pasted on a smile.  
  
"Then, goodnight, Mary," he said, walking to his room. I stared after him. Soon I had changed into my monkey PJs and fell asleep. It had been a long day.  
  
************  
  
"She's been sleeping for hours!" someone was saying.  
  
"Well, *I* was sleeping too," another voice drawled, annoyed.  
  
"But still!" the first voice said. Someone's hand gently nudged me. I blinked and sat up. Christian moved his hand away.  
  
"See, she's fine," he said to Trevor. "But now I have to stay up. I can't fall back asleep." Satine appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Christian, darling, what's wrong?" she asked, expressing concern.  
  
"He was worried about his sister," he grunted.  
  
"Ooh, that's really sweet of you," Satine said to Trevor and shuffled her hand in his hair, scrambling it on the top of his head. Trev frowned and smoothed his hair.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I am fine," I said hesitantly. "So…now I'm gonna get up and change." I stood up and walked out of the room. "Sheesh," I mused once I was safely down the hall. I climbed the stairs to Trevor's room. "That was quite embarrassing if you asked me."  
  
When I got to where I was keeping my clothes I picked out baggy jeans and a white tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I flapped down the stairs. It was still raining and the thunder was incredibly loud.  
  
Christian sat at the kitchen table, eating some toast. Satine was daintily nibbling at a grapefruit. I sighed.  
  
"Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes?" I asked Trevor. He grinned.  
  
"Yeah." I took down the chocolate chips and the ingredients for the pancakes out of the closet and the refrigerator. I stirred the ingredients together and poured the batter, in small doses, onto the hot skillet.  
  
I could almost feel the others staring at me, eyes boring into my back. I made a face and flipped a large pancake onto a red paper plate. I was pretty shy when it came to having people watch me do things.  
  
I turned around and handed Trev his pancakes. I cleaned up the cooking supplies and sat down to eat my pancakes. I bathed them in syrup and cut them apart. I shoveled it into my mouth and chewed slowly. I still felt like people had their eyes on me.  
  
But I had to get over that.  
  
*************  
  
And there you have it. PLEASE review, friends. It was a weird chapter, I know…  
  
Have A Nice Day!  
  
Skye Rocket 


	4. "I Prefer Non-Violence!"

Our Vacation, chapter 4  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. We've been through this before. I own Mary and Trev, (sorta) but not really. That's it!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the good reviews! ^__^  
  
*********  
  
I was on my was to going to the bathroom to look and see if my hair had gotten messed up when Trevor caught me by the arm.  
  
"Come here," he hissed. He dragged me upstairs to his room.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Trevor kept staring at me. I shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" he asked seriously. I shot him a questioning look. "You and Christian! Are you gonna, like, kill him while he sleeps because he called you an egomaniac?"  
  
"No!" I squealed defensively. "I prefer non-violence."  
  
"Not last night you didn't!" Trevor was now looking angry.  
  
"I didn't beat his face in with the ottoman, did I?" I asked. Trevor shrugged.  
  
"That doesn't matter! What would Mom say if she saw you fighting with that guy like that?!" Oh great! Now I was on the 'what would mom say' track of the conversation.  
  
"She'd say: 'Oh my gosh; my baby can actually take care of herself!'" I said, complete with imitating Mom's voice. I laughed at myself; but Trevor was NOT amused.  
  
"Fine. Say what you want. But when I have to call the cops because my sister and some guy we're sharing our beach house with have beat each other senseless, do NOT say I didn't warn you," Trevor spat, turning and running down the stairs.  
  
I sighed, alone in the room. I followed my brother down the stairs.  
  
Satine had taken Christian into the corner and was talking to him quietly. He was shaking his head, and had the same expression I had had when Trevor had reprimanded me. I wondered, briefly, if Satine and Trevor had conspired to talk to us. Suddenly Satine led Christian over to the couch where I was sitting.  
  
"Listen up, you two." Oh god, here it came. I was getting another lecture that day. Shockingly, neither had come from my parents. "Trevor told me about you two's little fight last night. Well, I could hear you through the wall. But we decided that the two of us are going to go to the movies, whatever that is, to see Spiderman. We are leaving you two here to work out your differences. By the time we get here, you two should be friends. If not, we'll try something else. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal, Mother," I said under my breath. So naturally the whole room heard me.  
  
"Fine," Christian said with a scowl. Which I was beginning to think was a common accessory for him. Without another word the two left. I sat alone with Christian. You could cut the tension in here with a meat cleaver, I thought to myself.  
  
"So, let's just get this over with. God, this was a stupid idea. I don't think Trevor thought this up," I said with a wistful look out the window.  
  
"Are you saying that if Satine thought this up it's a stupid idea?" Christian said, a hint of fury in his voice. Uh oh. "So if precious Trevor thought it up, it's fine with you?" My mouth split in surprise.  
  
"No, I never said that!" I said shakily. "And you leave Trev outta this. He makes just as many mistakes as you do. Which is probably a bad comparison," I added. Christian was speechless, for once.  
  
"No, but you hate Satine. That is an evil thing."  
  
"You know, I am beginning to think that you are a tad obsessive when it comes to that woman," I mused, head on my hand. I took his hand. "You can get help for that, dearie," I said. Christian looked disgusted and pulled his hand away.  
  
"*You* need help," he said. "You go around like…queen of the palace!" It was my turn to scowl.  
  
"Well you can't stand to see that someone might actually be, gasp, don't freak out, as smart as you are!" I fired back. Christian clutched to his heart mockingly.  
  
"Oh, Mary, you got me right there. And let me just say you've got me all figured out!" he hissed at me.  
  
"Ha ha ha, Christian. You're such a funny guy!" I yelled. "And let me say that your preconceived notions of me, probably formed right that day we met and we argued over who stayed in the house, are right on target!" I gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Shut up!" Christian barked.  
  
"Ooh, such language!" I shot back. I was unstoppable now. "Did you ever learn manners? Or are you just one of those people who think that they can push their way through life without caring about anyone else who may be hurt by your terrible manners?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he did answer.  
  
"Oh fine, Mary, let's talk about manners!" Christian said back, slowly. "When everyone knows that this is not what this is about!"  
  
"Well what do *you* think this is about?!" I cried.  
  
"I think you are an insecure little girl who never knows when she's bitten off more than she can chew," Christian said seriously. I folded my arms.  
  
"I think that you are an egomaniacal, obsessive, oppressive, lunatic, creepy little man who has no idea who he actually is!" I screamed back in a rush.  
  
"So you are insecure? When the attention is on your biggest fault you change the subject, pointing out the faults of others? *That* is a huge problem!" Christian said back loudly. Tears stung in my eyes but I quickly brushed them away.  
  
"You shut up!" I roared. "You have NO idea what you are talking about! But let me just say: I am insecure! Okay? Why don't you admit to something like that? Because you're a huge coward!"  
  
I couldn't help it! I started to cry. I tried to stop the tears and hold my hand up so he couldn't see, but it didn't help. He sat there, frozen on the edge of the couch. I sat there crying, even though I didn't want to, and Christian crossed over the distance between us on the couch. Without a word he put his arms around me.  
  
I shuddered and sniffled, my head resting against his shoulder. "I hate you," I hiccupped out. Christian patted me on the back lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know that that's a pathetic thing to say now, but I am. I didn't know it would make you cry. And don't worry. I hate me too." I sighed.  
  
"It's my fault," I said softly. "I promise, I'll never fight with you again." Christian smoothed my hair and pulled away from me.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said, and dusted the tears off my cheeks. "Thanks. I'm really sorry."  
  
"You're a good kid," Christian said, as if realizing it for the first time. This time I didn't mind him calling me kid.  
  
********************  
  
Yeah, I know. Not a lot of humor in that, but I digress.  
  
Tell Next Time (when it'll be funny),  
  
Skye Rocket 


	5. "A Very Strange Enchanted Boy." "What?!"

Our Vacation  
  
By Skye Rocket  
  
Chapter Five  
  
*********  
  
I had moved to the floor, and Christian lay out on the couch. Trevor and Satine were still seeing Spiderman. The two of us had been answering each other's questions for at least half an hour.  
  
"Okay, okay," Christian said, settling the two of us down from his previous answer. "Okay. It's my turn. What is one thing you don't believe in?" I looked up at him, and his eyes glimmered.  
  
"That's a tough one," I started. I rested my hand on top of my hand. "I do not believe in love," I sighed. Christian's smile faded. I had done it now, I supposed.  
  
"You don't?" Christian gasped. I almost rolled my eyes. I had called him insane, obsessive, treated him like he was stupid and naïve, but *this* was what shocked him most?! "You do not believe in love," he repeated, sounding like the reality was just sinking in slowly, like the Coke I had spilled in the bathroom had been absorbed in.  
  
"That's right," I proclaimed a bit shyly. He was still gaping at me like I had a huge knife protruding from my skull. Christian unconsciously grasped my hands. He searched my eyes.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" Christian asked. I rolled my eyes around in their sockets.  
  
"No I have not, and until I see it firsthand, I'll hold fast to my beliefs," I said stubbornly. Christian was still schocked.  
  
"Love is like oxygen! Love is a many splendored thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!" Christian passionately proclaimed, almost singing. I stared agape at him.  
  
"What?" I asked uncertainly. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, what if I never fall in love?" I asked, trying to find a fault in his argument.  
  
"Listen, dear, let me tell you a little story; a story about me." He saw me roll my eyes again. "No, really!"  
  
"All righty," I said, still not convinced.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a boy. A very strange, enchanted boy."  
  
"What?" I asked again. He motioned for me to be quiet.  
  
"He was pretty much obsessed with the idea of love. His father hated that. But he persisted. And there was only one problem: this boy had never been in love. But then one day he met the most perfect, lovely, gorgeous, radiant, lovable, wondrous," Christian paused. "Sorry. I'm rambling. He met the woman of his dreams and they fell in love!"  
  
"Figures," I murmured.  
  
"Anyway, you can relate to this. Don't give up on love just because it hasn't come your way yet, Mary," Christian said strongly. "Besides, someday, some fellow is going to see you for how sweet, and smart, and how good you are at conversations." I smiled and patted Christian's cheek.  
  
"Aww, Christian," I said wistfully. "Why can't all guys be as sweet as you?" And I wasn't lying. Christian was by far the most kind guy I had every met. Even if we fought (a lot. I won't lie to you.). I sighed and sat in silence for a second. "So. What do you like to do?"  
  
"Write, sing." Christian grinned. "Be with Satine."  
  
"Ooh, the dedicated boyfriend," I chortled. He blushed but nodded profusely. I smirked.  
  
"What do you like to do?" He turned the question around back to me.  
  
"Eat candy, write the occasional poem, think up new vocabulary words," I said. "I have absolutely no life," I added wistfully. "I may be considered 'anti-social' by some people." Christian nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Well, you aren't like everyone else. Be glad of that," he said, patting me on the back in a friendly gesture. I never expected things to occur like this. At first I hated Christian. With a passion. I had stayed up late thinking of interesting and stinging comebacks. Now I saw that, gasp, I could relate to him. And not just the fact that we hated each other.  
  
"Uh. What was your childhood like?" I asked politely.  
  
"Strict, in a word." I smiled. "I had manners drilled into me. Forced to learn things the polite way instead of having fun like a little boy should. I never had to many friends either," he said, kind of remorsefully. "And my mother died when I was young. The only person who ever had any role in raising me was my father." Christian sniffed a bit. "I don't even remember my mother," he added.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. "But your manner-drilling has made you such a gentleman!" I tried to look on the bright side of things. Christian gave a semi-bitter smile. But I could tell he was only half- listening to me. A small tear dripped from his eye and landed on the sofa, leaving a wet mark.  
  
Another followed the small trail that the first had left, and another, and another, and another. I held him in my arms, his tears lightly wetting my shirt's shoulder. I petted his hair gently in an attempt to comfort him.  
  
"It's okay," I said to him quietly. It made no difference what I said. Christian was lost, for now, to his sad memories. I instantly regretted asking the question. His shoulders shook violently and made small cooing noises as he cried.  
  
I remained looking calm and collected on the outside. But on the inside I was panicking. What was I going to do for poor Christian? I asked myself. I sucked when it came to comforting people who obviously were collapsing right before my eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," I said in a semi-reassuring way. He continued to cry onto my shoulder, eyes squeezed tightly together and tears leaking through. I continued lightly dusting my fingers over the hair on the back of his head. "Don't cry, please," I begged, so quiet even I could barely hear it. Christian shivered and gulped slightly.  
  
I had never felt so helpless and I continued doing what I had been doing. I had no idea what to do with someone who was hysterical. At least he wasn't throwing plates and cups. Never mind most of our kitchenware was plastic.  
  
I just sat, doing my absolute best. Christian pulled away slightly and looked at my, with glistening eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said in a wavering, weak voice.  
  
"It's all right," I said. "Don't worry about it. And you can talk to me anytime. I promise," I added, figuring he might need someone to talk to. Poor guy.  
  
*************  
  
Ooh, all together now: Poor Christian! Wah…  
  
Hrmph. I have a sunburn and the skin on my nose it peeling, which looks very creepy, if you made an inquiry to my opinion. And I tried to put some powder on it, which only emphasized it! Gah! Please review. Hope you enjoyed! *thumbs up*  
  
Next Time Will Be Soon,  
  
Skye Rocket 


	6. "If it Sucked, How Would I Be Able to Te...

1 Our Vacation by Skye Rocket  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, people. I don't own Christian, Satine or anything else pertaining to Moulin Rouge. You can also say I own no candy, books, movies, TV shows, etc. Thank you very much.  
  
A/N: Hey people! I've missed you! Right now, I'm staying in sunny…Washington DC. At the most expensive hotel I've ever set foot in (thank you, Priceline.com!). The shampoo alone is probably more expensive than the outfit I have on (insert sarcastic tone in the last statement.). I love this laptop! Thankies to my mom for buying it…  
  
------  
  
Christian and I sat together on the sofa. It was very quite in the room, and my mind was a complete blank. On the TV, an animated cucumber was explaining boat safety. I rolled my eyes and sat back.  
  
Before I knew it, Christian's hand was on mine. Time seemed to slow down immensely. He leaned in, and his lips fell upon mine. My mind shrieked. I gasped softly and struggled away.  
  
"Son of a b-!" I began, but I was interrupted. The room was shaking violently.  
  
"Mary! Mary!" A loud voice began chanting my name over and over again. But suddenly, Christian disappeared on the sofa next to me.  
  
I found myself lying on the sofa, drool making a half-dry trail down my cheek. I looked up into Christian's half emerald, half-sapphire eyes. I blinked, and Christian stared at me as if I had a fork through my head.  
  
"Mary, what is the matter with you??" Christian asked, seemingly having NO idea what my subconscious mind had dreamed up. "I tried to wake you up, and you shouted a couple of…objectionable words at me. Do girls your age always speak like this in the year 2002?"  
  
My face flushed bright red. I flashed Christian a sheepish smile and prayed for my life. "Sure we do. As long as the parental units don't find out," I explained, amused. I saw his blank looks. "If mom and dad aren't within an ear shot, say whatever you want!" I said, as if giving him permission, like a mother telling her child he can buy an ice cream cone.  
  
"Well, um, are you all right?" Christian asked. Oh god, I thought. This is it! The crap has hit the fan…  
  
"Ah…I had a strange dream," I stammered, as if asking him if that was the right answer. He gave me a questioning stare.  
  
"What kind of dream?" he prodded. Here we go again! I screeched in my brain.  
  
The last time someone had inquired like that, I remembered exactly what had happened…  
  
**~~~**~~~**  
  
"Well?!" Trev was shouting.  
  
"There's nothing to tell!" I squealed back, clearly avoiding the situation.  
  
"Come on, is, just TELL ME!" The veins were practically popping out of his forehead. "Who do you like? Just admit it, or Clowny gets it!" My eyes bugged out of my head. Not Clowny! He was the stuffed clown I had had since I was a baby.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" I sighed, it was no use! "I like…Drew." So now, it was out in the open. Sheesh…  
  
*~**~**~**~*  
  
Christian was snapping his fingers in my face. I shivered at the memory. It seemed ridiculously stupid now. But it was bone chilling to me just to remember that that could have been considered the event that began the whole fiasco. But hey, I did it for Clowny!  
  
2 "I cannot tell you," I said solemnly. Why couldn't he just back off!  
  
"Mary. You can tell me anything! I told you about my mother and how much that traumatized my life. Come on!" Christian said seriously.  
  
"You'd flip your lid, darling," I mused absently, even though it seemed to me that he wasn't the 'lid flipping' type. He knew it to, and tilted his head as he gave me a stare.  
  
"Do it! Tell me!" he cried loudly, and I thought for a second that I heard a hint of hysteria in his voice. I sniffed gingerly.  
  
"Fine, if you won't freak," I reluctantly agreed, the heat in my cheeks growing rapidly by the minute. He stared in that cute little way. Shut up! You don't like him, I mused to myself. Good lord, I didn't need a crush on him. I didn't believe in love.  
  
"I dreamed you kissed me," I said, the words tumbling out at rapid fire. Christian smiled in a squishy, I'm-to-sweet-for-my-own-good sorta way. I scowled and folded my arms. "Say anything about that being cute, and you lose an eyeball."  
  
"Was it a good dream?" he asked in a cocky tone that I had never heard from him. I gasped.  
  
"I…uh…" I couldn't find my voice. "Err…I guess so. I mean, I have nothing to compare it to, so if it sucked, how would I be able to tell?" I admitted. "Well, anyone who would kiss me should be kicked in the throat!" Christian frowned and rushed over to sit by me.  
  
"Don't you dare say that! You are sweet and wonderful!" Christian paused. "When you aren't mad." Way to ruin the moment, mister. I giggled softly and shoved him.  
  
3 "I suppose it wasn't a bad dream. I mean, it was a dream. I'm a teenager. You're a god-knows-how-old dude. Plus, you've got Satine. And I have…wait, nobody." SHUT UP! my mind was screaming. What is the matter with you?  
  
4  
  
5 My mind was my best asset; even I had to admit I was pretty smart sometimes. It was also my worst asset. I couldn't say anything without criticizing myself. Gosh.  
  
6  
  
7 He's right, you know, an annoying little voice was saying. I wasn't nutty or anything. I didn't believe that the voice of Colonel Sanders was speaking to me or anything like that. I just happened to have a rather persistent conscience. A lot of people do.  
  
8  
  
9 "That is true," Christian said, not really listening my little rambling problem.  
  
10  
  
11 "Why are we even talking about this? IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" I was saying it for my own benefit. I've had worse dreams about people I know, believe me. Have you ever dreamed that a giant carrot with red eyes and fangs was chasing your mother and you? Enough said.  
  
Christian grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I was almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Hold on!!! Just calm down…"he said soothingly. I blushed furiously, against my will. My conscience was kicking and screaming.  
  
"Okay, I'm calm," I panted. I gave him a weak smile. Sheesh, he probably thought I was dopey now. But who's to say I wasn't? Arrrgh. "I'm perfectly sane," I softly whispered to myself.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang. Christian leapt up quickly and rushed over to it. He picked it up gingerly with two fingers.  
  
"Hello?" Christian asked politely. "Yes, she's here. May I ask who is calling?" He held the receiver against his shoulder. "Ooh, it's your mom!" My heart plummeted into my stomach. No…  
  
"Uh…okay. Fine," I said nervously and stood next to him, pulling the phone away from him gently.  
  
"Mary?" I heard my mom's voice from the inside of the phone.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," I said shyly.  
  
"Who was that man on the phone?" Oh, no.  
  
"Err, that was Christian," I said lamely.  
  
"Is that the caretaker or what?" Mom asked, still not getting it.  
  
"Don't get mad, but me and Trev have to stay here with these two people, a guy and a lady. The guy is Christian and the lady is Satine. Satine and Christian have traveled forward in time to go on vacation here. I swear, Mom. Trevor and Satine went to the movies. But don't worry," I explained. Mom gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Fine. But if he comes home robbed, I'll be angry at you, Mary. I thought you had more sense. I called to check up on you two. Uh oh, the spaghetti pot is bubbling over. Gotta go! Love you lots, have fun and BE SAFE." There was a click as mom hung up the phone. I sighed.  
  
"My mother thinks I'm insane!" I called out to no one in particular.  
  
"Is it my fault?" Christian asked from in the kitchen. I shook my head.  
  
"No, she'd find something else that would make her think I'm a little loopy," I recalled glumly.  
  
"Oh, that's sort of sad, Mary," he said, sitting down and handing me a cup of tea. I shrugged.  
  
"Nah. It's sort of fun sometimes to freak people out. And she loves me anyway," I added, not to forget that part.  
  
"All right," Christian said, and that was the end of the subject. But I wasn't so sure that he believed me. Or maybe I was just a little paranoid?  
  
"Soooo," I said softly. "You make tea?"  
  
"I have been known to fix a cup, a pretty good one too, if I do say so myself," Christian proclaimed proudly. I smiled at him. Just then, the door swung open.  
  
"What took you so long?!" I asked Trevor as he and Satine walked through the door.  
  
"Well, Spiderman was all sold out, so we went to see The Sum of All Fears, and then Satine wanted to play Mini-Golf," he said with a big smile. "And I went into the batting cage and broke a lamp, so they gave me this!" Trevor held up a stuffed blue gorilla. I gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
"Uh…good for you," I said. As if on cue, Trev and I swung our heads over, to where Christian was coddling Satine. I rolled my eyes, as did Trevor.  
  
Without a word I flopped onto the couch. After a few hours of understanding between Christian and I, would things just go back to the way they were?  
  
I couldn't help but think so.  
  
--------------  
  
Ah ha. It feels really good to get back to this fic.  
  
Arrrgh! I'm suffering from Moulin Rouge withdrawal. I listen to the second sound track every single day. My family is ready to kill me whenever they hear the sentence "Guess who's a hottie? EWAN MCGREGOR!" Which happens a lot. I had a dream about Christian a few nights ago. Last night I had one about 'Friends.' While we were driving, I sat in the backseat with my brother and explained pretty much the whole plot of Moulin Rouge. HELP ME!  
  
I'm suffering Ewan withdrawal too. :(  
  
I have to find the will to carry on with the show. Whoo boy. Did you see that? IT'S GETTING WORSE!  
  
Much Love,  
  
Skye Rocket 


	7. "I Think Christian Snores!"

Our Vacation Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Satine or Christian (but I would gladly fork over my bottle of ketchup to get them!) or anything else, okay? Just FYI. And I don't want to get sued. I'm saving my money up to buy an iguana!  
  
A/N: Okay, I apologize if my last chapter was kind of weird. I came up with the idea in Washington DC standing outside the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier (awesome!) in Arlington Cemetery. It was hot, I was tired, and I think I may have been hallucinating. Uh, okay. Enjoy!  
  
Oh, BTW, there's a reference in here to Flock of Seagulls. Just thought I'd mention that, teehee.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
It had been a long night. Apparently, people get angry when you wake up in the middle of the night and stumble into their room and make an attempt to clamber into their bed in a sleep walking state, such as I had done to Christian and Satine.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Christian shouted groggily, flopping around in the bed like a half-dead fish. He shoved me off of himself (What?! It was an accident! I was asleep!) and I crashed to the floor with a loud bang.  
  
I awoke quickly. Now doesn't he know that if you wake up a sleepwalker abruptly that you can give them a heart attack and KILL them?! Maybe that was his goal! EVIL!  
  
I grunted. "It was an accident!" I mumbled, seeing Satine sit up, hair disheveled and in her pajamas. I blushed furiously. But before I knew it, Trevor stampeded into the room.  
  
"What happened?!" he shouted, panicking and he too had his hair massively scrambled up. I swallowed a laugh.  
  
"Uh, nothing," I said hesitantly, before breaking into song. "I just ran! I ran so far away!" His hands flew up to cover his hair, before giving me puppy dog eyes and fleeing the room.  
  
I scuttled to my feet, still flushing a pale pink color.  
  
"Uh, sorry," I said, also hurrying out the door, shutting it quickly and scrambling under the numerous sheets I had tossed over the sofa and grimaced at my own stupidity.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Ugh, I thought, waking gradually from my stupefied state from under the covers. I had been laying on my arm, and it was tingling painfully. I hissed a swear word and heard Trevor shuffling around in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," he said, still focusing on the bowl of cereal he ate. Apple Jacks, to be exact. Oh, like that matters.  
  
"Feh foh fee," I muttered incoherently.  
  
"Interesting," he mused, looking in the advice column section of the paper. "Oh, Mary?"  
  
"Yeah, Trev," I responded, pouring myself a bowl of Apple Jacks before sloshing milk into the bowl.  
  
"Last night, I did not appreciate that whole 'Flock of Seagulls' remark, okay? It was before my time, and very well after Christian and Satine's time, okay? Even though I know about the whole hair thing, I cannot help but think that that was only for your own sick pleasure," he said, still reading 'Miss Manners.'  
  
I tousled his hair.  
  
"Aww, Trevie!" I cooed, plucking a plastic spoon out of the box on the counter. "Don't be sad! I was just joking!" He gave me a sheepish smile and continued to eat his Apple Jacks.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do today?"  
  
"Well, let me think," I said, stirring my Jacks and then eating a heaping spoonful. "First, I thought we'd get ready and go down to the beach to hang out and maybe swim and stuff. Then, we can come back here and make smoothies or something," I suggested with a smirk.  
  
"Shibby," he mused. I nodded and jumped up to sit on the counter, next to my Apple Jacks.  
  
"I thought you'd like that," I said with a smile. "So, where are the two lovers?" I asked jauntily, kicking my feet against the cabinet doors and making them rattle incessantly.  
  
"Well, let me think about that," Trevor mused. "As far as I can tell, they're asleep. And I think that Christian snores," he added thoughtfully. I snorted with a mouthful of the cereal I was eating, but making myself choke.  
  
I was rolling around, smacking myself in the chest and gasping and convulsing on the counter top. Trevor moved my Apple Jacks and started whacking me on the back. This continued until Christian and Satine meekly peeked into the kitchen, amused looks on their faces. I coughed up a bit of cereal.  
  
"Is there a bit of a problem here?" Christian asked, smirking madly.  
  
"Uh, no, no. She's fine," Trevor confirmed, slapping me on the back.  
  
"Yep. It's all good," I said, taking a sip of water.  
  
"If you say so," Satine said finally after staring at the two of us for quite sometime.  
  
Ugh. I told you Trevor and I were weird. Or did I? Well, blow me down, I don't remember if I did or not. But does it matter? I guess not; it's just bothering me right now.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I choked out weakly. "Just had a little, err, choking incident that didn't exactly work out very well." 


End file.
